1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a solid state storage system, and, more particularly, to optimal read threshold estimation in the solid state storage system.
2. Related Art
Data storage technology, which can provide benefits like lower cost, reduced weight, lower power consumption, higher throughput, etc., is always an attractive solution for meeting future data storage demands. The NAND-based technology may provide all of the above benefits, but cannot always be produced at a lower cost. There exists a need to bring down the cost by scaling down the NAND process. This cost advantage, however, often results in a reduction of NAND reliability, which affects data integrity. The data integrity can be improved by applying advanced coding and signal processing techniques. Thus, there exists a need for improved coding and signal processing techniques.